Ciclos
by Hagastian
Summary: Sherlock Holmes y John Watson han vivido varias veces. Lo mejor que pueden decir, es que van a seguir haciéndolo hasta que Baker Street ya no esté. {Traducción de Remy Writes5}


**Disclaimer:** Nada reconocible me pertenece, por desgracia.

**Nota:** Este trabajo es una traducción del fic Cycles de Remy_Writer5 (pueden encontrar el link al original en mi perfil). Realmente, ¡muchas gracias por permitir esto! Es mi primera traducción, así que todos los consejos al respecto están más que bienvenidos.

**Advertencias**: Muerte de personajes principales. Realismo Mágico. Reencarnaciones. Soulmates. Slash.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Ciclos.**

John Watson ha muerto más veces de las que se preocupa por recordar. Por eso, cuando se acerca al final de su vida una vez más, sabe como es. Siente el momento y como médico, siempre puede decir cuando está allí, llegando al final.

Morir nunca es doloroso, no para él de todos modos. Es tan fácil como cerrar los ojos.

Sin embargo, para su compañero, su muerte es muy dolorosa.

—No, Watson —suplica Holmes a su lado—. No de nuevo, no puedo hacer esto de nuevo.

—Holmes, no sabía que eras tan excesivamente sentimental. ¿Vas a echarme de menos, viejo? —pregunta John con una sonrisa, con esfuerzo.

—Tres años, John. Y luego serán otros treinta o más después de eso.

—Vamos a vernos otra vez, Holmes, no hay necesidad de preocuparse.

John tose, cubriéndose la boca con el pañuelo. Con la otra mano, palmea reconfortantemente la de su amigo.

—No quiero volver a empezar de nuevo. Usted no se acordará de mí.

—Aún así, vamos a estar juntos.

—No es justo.

Incluso a los ochenta y dos años, Holmes maneja su voz para sonar como un niño caprichoso.

—Holmes, hemos hecho suficientes veces como para saber que la justicia casi nunca está allí. Pero tenemos que intentarlo de nuevo, por la razón que sea. Me atrevo a decir que la próxima vez, podría ser incluso mejor que la anterior.

Holmes toma su mano y acaricia la cara de Watson.

—Hasta la próxima vez, mi querido Watson.

—Nos veremos, Holmes.

* * *

Watson no sabe cómo Sherlock Holmes vive el resto de sus días.

Y Sherlock nunca se lo dice.

* * *

Lo mejor que entienden, es que continúan viviendo después de la muerte tiene mucho que ver con 221B Baker Street. Desde su construcción, Holmes y Watson lo han habitado. De lo que pueden decir, van a seguir haciéndolo hasta que el edificio ya no esté.

* * *

Cuando John Watson camina por el laboratorio de St. Barts y mira a un hombre alto, de pelo oscuro y rizado, una extraña sensación de familiaridad corre sobre él. Sabe que es un hecho que nunca ha conocido a este hombre y sin embargo, una voz extraña en su cabeza está insistiendo que si se conocen. El hombre está sonriéndole como si lo reconociera y por un momento, John tiene un ataque de pánico al pensar que lo conoce, pero no se acuerda.

No es hasta que el hombre sale con un remolino dramático de su abrigo, dejando a John con nada más que un nombre, dirección y una expresión atónita, que todo se hunde en él.

_Sherlock, sí, por supuesto. ¿Cómo podría olvidar a Sherlock?_ John se pregunta mientras aprieta la superficie de su bastón un poco más fuerte.

* * *

No tienen la oportunidad de hablar de ello hasta que están envueltos juntos en su primer caso. John se siente más a gusto en su piel de lo que ha estado toda su vida. Estar de vuelta con Holmes se siente bien y el 221B se siente exactamente como en casa, como debería ser.

—¿Así que te estoy llamando Sherlock en este tiempo? —John le pregunta con una sonrisa divertida.

—Me imagino que sí. Holmes es un poco anticuado para los tiempos que corren —responde Sherlock, tomando una gran cantidad de _lo mein_ en su boca.

—Todavía te mueres de hambre y luego comes en exceso como una especie de cerdo, ya veo.

John ha perdido lo sencillo que es bromear fácilmente con alguien que conoces por un tiempo muy largo. Ha conocido a Sherlock por un par de vidas y ahora es tan sencillo todo en su presencia.

—Y sigues siendo un aprehensivo insufrible —Sherlock toma un fideo entre sus palillos y lo chupa con fuerza dentro de su boca.

—Bueno, yo soy médico y eso es asqueroso —dice John, pero no hay reproche real. Sherlock en realidad se ve un poco intimado y se muerde el labio inferior.

—Es bueno verte —le dice a John en voz baja, inclinándose ligeramente sobre la mesa.

—Es bueno verte —dice John, de todo corazón—. Así que, aquí vamos de nuevo.

Añade y se da cuenta que no puede esperar a ver cómo todo sucede esta vez. Se trata de un nuevo milenio, la tecnología es tan avanzada desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos y el mundo parece moverse mucho más rápido. Ahora que John puede usar su pierna de nuevo, no puede esperar para correr al lado de Holmes por las calles de Londres.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —repite Sherlock, la esquina de su boca temblando hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

* * *

John sabía desde el momento que había reconocido a Sherlock que iban a terminar aquí. De hecho, había estado esperando por ello desde hace mucho. Pero no es hasta después de Moriarty (que John había estado esperando que no llegara a esta reencarnación, pero por desgracia no es así y al parecer no es un profesor de matemáticas en esta ocasión) y la piscina que Sherlock finalmente lo lleva a la cama.

Es lento y sin prisas, ya que aprenden de nuevo el cuerpo del otro. John siempre ha sido atraído por Sherlock, siempre fascinado por él y encantado. Pero tiene que admitir que le gusta bastante el aspecto de este Sherlock con sus rizos y sus ojos magníficos. Es todo extremidades largas y piel pálida que John quiere explorar pero parece que no puede dejar atrás esa boca maravillosa.

—Veo que has… —John lo interrumpe, chupando su labio inferior y Sherlock arquea la espalda, levantando sus caderas hacia arriba para que entre en contacto con la polla de John, lo que los hace gemir en voz baja para no molestar a la señora Hudson—…Renunciado a ese bigote ridículo esta vez.

John responde con una mordida dura en la clavícula.

—Mi bigote nunca fue ridículo —insiste, mordisqueando un camino por el pecho pálido de Sherlock. Una cosa que no parece cambiar nunca son las zonas erógenas de Sherlock, lo que significa que John sabe exactamente cómo hacer para que se retuerza en las sábanas. Besos suaves contra la cara interna de su muslo hacen el truco muy bien—. Me distinguía.

—Por lo general, te gusta dar el primer paso. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste esta vez? —Pregunta Sherlock, enredando los dedos por el pelo de John.

—No estaba seguro de lo que querías de mí —John se encoge de hombros, tomando a Sherlock con su boca. Pone sus brazos sobre las caderas de Sherlock para que no empuje—. Casado con tu trabajo —murmura en voz baja.

El agarre de Sherlock en su cabello de aprieta.

—Siempre te he querido —susurra.

Son las últimas palabras pronunciadas hasta que el orgasmo lo golpea. Cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras derrama palabras desconocidas por la boca y siente como su semen inunda la boca de John.

Sherlock toma unos minutos para recuperarse y luego voltea a John sobre su espalda, instalándose entre sus piernas abiertas.

—Mi turno —dice y se pone a trabajar en traer a John con su boca, devolviendo el favor.

—¡Sherlock! —gime John, sus dedos retorciéndose en las sábanas y los dedos de los pies curvándose.

Ninguno de ellos dice "te amo" esa noche. De hecho, será un tiempo muy largo antes que cualquiera de ellos diga esas palabras uno al otro. Pero ambos lo saben. Ellos siempre lo han sabido.

Está demás decirlo.

* * *

John sabe que Sherlock está vivo. Por lo menos está seguro que está vivo. Ha pasado por esto antes y Sherlock siempre se muestra seguro en la puerta de su casa después de tres años. John sabía que esto iba a pasar en el momento que el psicótico bastardo irlandés de Moriarty decidió mostrar su cara otra vez.

Eso no significa que le tenga que gustar.

Lo que realmente, se reduce a tres años de espera.

¿Y si este es el momento en el que Moriarty finalmente lo logra? ¿Y si este es el momento en el que en realidad mató a Sherlock?

Los tres años son casi agonía, pero al final, John vuelve a casa para encontrar la silueta familiar de Sherlock sentado en el sofá. Incluso después de todas las veces que han hecho esto, todas las veces que han pasado por lo mismo, no es fácil. No será la próxima vez que lo hagan.

* * *

El Doctor John H. Watson y Sherlock S. Holmes se casan el 3 de marzo del 2017.

La señora Hudson llora en la boda.

Pero ella siente que tiene todo el derecho a hacerlo. Después de todo, ha estado esperando este día durante tiempo muy, muy largo.

* * *

Son treinta años después y John sabe que la hora en que su vida va cuesta abajo. Hace años vendió su práctica privada para que él y Sherlock puedan retirarse cómodamente a las afueras del país. Sherlock tiene sus abejas y John tiene su jardín. Hay un pequeño arroyo que corre por el patio trasero y en las noches cálidas se sientan en un banco y escuchan su murmullo. John nunca -se ha sentido tan tranquilo en su vida.

Está sentado en la cocina con su ordenador portátil, leyendo por encima su antiguo blog con sus gafas de lectura colgando de su nariz. Le gusta recordar sus aventuras para poder recuperarlas más fácil cuando se encuentren por próxima vez. Sherlock está sentado frente a él, haciendo experimentos sobre qué tipo de flores hace la más rica miel.

—¿Alguna vez te molesta que mucho de los casos sean iguales? —Pregunta mirando por encima de su ordenador.

—En realidad no —Sherlock se encoge de hombros y sumerge el dedo en el tarro de miel, dejando que la sustancia de oro recorra su dedo y gotee. La lengua de Sherlock lo persigue antes de poner el dedo en la boca. John se lame los labios, le gustaría mucho cruzar la mesa para besar a su marido. Decide esperar primero por la explicación—. Ellos son lo suficientemente diferentes cada vez para que no pueda asumir quién será el asesino. Las pistas no siempre significan lo mismo tampoco. Además, el asesinato es lo suficientemente redundante para no darse cuenta de ello.

—Hm —John zumba en acuerdo y luego usa su bastón para levantarse de la silla y cumplir la promesa que hizo a sí mismo Captura el sabor de la miel de los labios de Sherlock, entrelazando sus dedos con los del pelo oscuro y rizado que tanto ama.

* * *

John tiene tres meses de vida. Ha muerto de una multitud de maneras diferentes, pero el cáncer es una nueva. Puede sentir lentamente como su cuerpo de apaga y lo asume. Cuánto antes termine esta vida, más pronto podrá empezar la siguiente y más pronto verá a Sherlock. Entonces serán capaces de correr de nuevo y no estarán atrapados en sus débiles cuerpos actuales.

Sherlock es muy tranquilo en el viaje a casa, John sabe que esta parte es siempre difícil para él. John siempre ha muerto primero, pero luego, él es tres años mayor que Sherlock, por lo que no es exactamente inesperado que sea el primero en irse. La mayoría de sus amigos se han ido ya, Molly, la señora Hudson, Lestrade, incluso Mycroft. John no está triste, sin embargo, porque sabe que van a reunirse de nuevo.

Cuando llegan a casa, Sherlock va directamente a su violín, tocando bellas notas deprimentes en su instrumento. John se sienta en su silla de siempre y escucha, sabiendo que trata de conseguir que Sherlock hable antes que todo sea inútil. Así que espera pacientemente mientras toca, sabiendo que tarde o temprano van a tener que hablar de esto. Probablemente hablarán entredientes.

Sherlock deja de tocar, colocando su violín abajo y mirando por la ventana. Por un momento se siente como estar de vuelta en Baker Street, tanto es así que John sufre por su antiguo hogar.

—Me voy —anuncia Sherlock, tirando la nostalgia de John lejos.

—¿A dónde vas? —frunce el ceño.

—No estoy seguro. Sin embargo, no puedo quedarme aquí.

Sherlock se acerca a la mesa y coloca su violín allí, cerrando totalmente sus palabras. Por un momento, John cree que podría ser así, que Sherlock va a tomar su violín e irse. Es absurdo, por supuesto que Sherlock no se va a ir solo con su instrumento, pero por un momento, John cree que puede hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta, poniéndose de pie tan pronto como le sea posible, con el cuerpo crujiendo en protesta.

—Me niego a quedarme aquí y verte morir otra vez. No me puedes hacer eso —le dice desafiante, con las manos apretadas en puños.

—Por la puta, no puedo.

John se posiciona entre Sherlock y la puerta, listo para detenerlo en caso que salga por allí.

—No voy a hacerlo de nuevo.

De repente, John es tan furioso que apenas puede ver correctamente. Sherlock parece una burbuja y todo lo que distingue de él es su mata de pelo rizado ahora gris. Le toma a John un momento darse cuenta que no puede ver porque sus ojos se han llenado de lágrimas. Como si ese puto día no pudiera ser peor.

—Así que todos esos casos, todo ese resolver misterios de mierda una y otra vez no es aburrido. Pero mirarme morir se ha convertido en algo cansado para ti. ¿Eso es todo?

—John…

—No, Sherlock, vete a la mierda. Me dieron una sentencia de muerte hoy y de alguna manera te la has arreglado para convertirlo en algo sobre ti. No me vas a dejar morir aquí solo.

—¿Por qué no? Me lo haces a mí todo el tiempo —dice amenazante, mirando a John con los ojos entornados.

—¿Qué?

—Cada vez John. Te mueres y me dejas aquí solo. Así que no sólo llego a ver a la única persona que me importa morir una y otra vez, sino que luego me siento aquí durante tres malditos años para esperar a que sea mi turno.

—Bueno, tal vez es una venganza por qué me abandonaste durante tres años persiguiendo criminales _por tu cuenta_.

—Eso no es lo mismo, siempre sabes que voy a volver —argumenta, girando y pisando fuertemente las escaleras rumbo al dormitorio.

—¡Y tu sabes que vas a verme de nuevo! —Grita John al pie de las escaleras, maldiciendo su pierna inútil. Es un proceso lento, pero avanza después que su marido para que puedan seguir argumentando. No hay nada malo con sus oídos, pero él prefiere que los vecinos no los escuchen.

—¡No por treinta malditos años! —Grita Sherlock, agarrando su maleta del armario—. Tu solo tienes que esperar tres.

Cuando John finalmente llega a la cima de las escaleras, jadeante y exhausto, realmente no quiere tener esta pelea. Peor aún es el hecho que Sherlock ha cerrado la puerta del dormitorio y John no está seguro de tener la fuerza para derribarla.

—Tengo que esperar esos treinta años también —intenta empujar la puerta, pero no se mueve.

—¡No te acuerdas de mí! —Grita Sherlock y John oye algo golpear la puerta y el sonido de cristales rotos—. ¡Nunca te acuerdas hasta que nos encontramos!

—¡Ah, entonces, tú lo haces!

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —responde con frustración.

John se queda en silencio en su lado de la puerta y se apoya en la madera. Está demasiado cansado para tener esta conversación, pero sabe qué sino la tienen, Sherlock se irá durante la mañana. John no está seguro de que va a volver si lo hace.

—Nunca me lo dijiste —dice en voz baja, su frente apoyada en la puerta.

—No seas un idiota, John. ¿Con una mente como la mía? Yo no…No recuerdo tu nombre, pero sueño contigo. Siempre puedo sentir que no estás allí, como un miembro fantasma. Sé que hay alguien que se supone que está allí en ese espacio vacío que siento constantemente.

—Sherlock… —John se traga el nudo que tiene en la garganta y presiona su mano contra la puerta— Por favor, abre la puerta.

Sorprendentemente, Sherlock hace lo que le pide. Sus ojos se encuentran y se balancean un largo tiempo simplemente mirándose el uno al otro. John finalmente aparta la mirada y mueve sus pies y ve que Sherlock lanzó la imagen de su mesita de noche. Es una foto de su boda, de los dos. Sherlock se ve increíble con su traje negro y chaqueta y John se ve realmente guapo en su traje gris claro.

El vidrio está hecho pedazos y el marco está doblado, pero la imagen sigue clara y bien. Sólo necesita un marco nuevo, nada más. Sus huesos protestan, cuando se agacha para recogerla, sacudiendo la imagen para apartar los vidrios rotos.

—Lo siento, Sherlock. No tenía idea.

—¿Por qué la tendrías? Nunca te lo dije —Sherlock intenta hacerlo pasar por algo que John conoce mejor. Se acerca a él y ambos miran la fotografía de su boda—. Ya sabes, el peor momento fue cuando te casaste con alguien más —le informa en voz baja—. Te fuiste de mí y de Baker Street y casi no nos vimos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Era el siglo diecinueve, no podía casarme contigo —responde John, rozando sus dedos sobre sus caras más jóvenes.

—Oh, por favor —Sherlock rueda los ojos—. Había homosexuales antes de nosotros, John y siempre los habrá.

—Yo la amaba, Sherclok —John no recuerda todo acerca de su esposa, pero recuerda que la quería mucho—. No de la manera que te quiero a ti, pero éramos felices juntos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no le das un anillo y la traes aquí para que te vea morir? —escupe con amargura. Se acerca a su maleta y la cierra con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Sherlock?

—Quiero _que te quedes_ —muerde, con gravedad.

—Yo no soy el que se va de aquí —dice John con tono acusador.

Sherlock toma su maleta de la cama y se encamina por la puerta del dormitorio.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? —Pregunta con enojo, abriéndose paso entre John.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres que haga.

—Olvídalo. Obviamente, eres demasiado lento para comprender.

John deja escapar un suspiro de frustración y sigue a Sherlock por las escaleras. Bajar es mucho más fácil que subir, pero aún así es doloroso. Es más esfuerzo de lo que su cuerpo está acostumbrado generalmente y le duele.

—¡Sherlock, basta! —grita cuando comienza a girar la manilla de la puerta principal. Cojea lo más rápido que puede y coloca la mano en la puerta para evitar que Sherlock la abra y desaparezca para siempre—. Por favor. Dime lo que quieres.

—No importa.

—¡Por supuesto que importa! Dímelo.

—No quiero que te mueras.

—Es el cáncer Sherlock, yo en realidad no tengo mucho qué decir en ello.

—Puedes luchar contra ello.

—No puedo.

—Eres el hombre más fuerte que conozco. Tú _puedes_.

John se queda mudo por un momento. Sherlock no es exactamente el tipo de persona que lanza cumplidos. Siente como lo agarra por los brazos y lo abraza, rogándole que al menos lo intente.

—Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo —promete, colocándose de puntillas para besar a su marido exasperante.

—Eso es todo lo que pido —murmura Sherlock contra sus labios.

* * *

El Doctor John H. Watson muere el 15 de octubre del 2050 a las 22:42:09.

Sherlock Holmes muere el 16 de octubre del 2050 a las 01:42:09.

Ambos fueron encontrados en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y los dedos entrelazados.

* * *

En el Hospital de Saint Bartholomew, dos niños nacieron con tres horas de diferencia.

Uno llamado John Watson.

El otro, Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Review 8D?


End file.
